I've Been Reading
by trishaj48
Summary: You can't teach an old dog new tricks, or so they say. But Gil was bound and determined to learn a few. As always, nothing connected with CSI or it's characters belong to me, I just barrow them.


The first time they made love Sara had done things to Gil's body that he did not think was possible, brought him to heights of pleasure that he had never dreamed of. He hoped, that she had felt the same way, but for the first time in his life he was not sure of his abilities.

Gil Grissom was not a virgin he was just - how do you put it - inexperienced when it came to sex and pleasing a woman. He knew the mechanics of sex, the insertion of a male's penis into a female's vagina for the purposes of sexual pleasure, what he was a little fuzzy on was what made a woman's eyes roll to the back of her head, what made her scream with pure ecstasy but he intended to figure that out.

Gil and Sara had met two years before she came to work with him in the crime lab. He knew from the beginning that he loved her, it just took him a while to decide to act on it. Six months ago they had started to date, last night was the first time they had made love and Gil was next to sure that he had messed everything up, mainly because of his lack of experience in pleasing a woman.

Gil had a rare two days off. Yesterday he had spent with Sara, today he spent researching something he was interested in and for the first time in his life it was not bugs. It was near end of her shift before Sara was free to return his phone call.

"Um Sara," he said, "I was wondering if you would stop by my place tonight. There is something I want to talk to you about."

"That sounds great," she said, "Say 7?"

He said, "I'll see you then. Yesterday was fantastic."

Sara had decided that a shower and change of cloths would be a good idea. When she dressed she wondered out loud.

"I wonder what it is he needs to talk about," she said to no one but herself.

Gil was right, yesterday was fantastic becasue he told her he loved her. They had both been off and spent the whole day together. Gil had told her he needed to talk to her about a few things. It was someplace between how thrilled he was that she had decided to move to Vegas and how amazing a person he thought she was that he had told her that he loved her and he was positive he couldn't live without her in his life.

Kissing and touching and a little bit of foreplay in the couch lead to his second confession, he told her he was a little unsure of himself, it had been a while.

Sara could have cared less, her body was on fire and she needed him. After they had made love Sara lay nestled in his arms as he slept. She had had other partners that were more experienced lovers but, as she lay in his arms, his lack of experience didn't matter, she loved Gil with every fiber of her being - experience would come later.

Sara arrived at 7 on the dot, Gil kissed her then pointed to the sofa. He handed her a glass of wine then sat next to her.

Stumbling over his words he started, "Sara, last night was fantastic, no one has ever made me feel that way."

Sara smiled.

"But I ….. I know it was not good for you," he said.

"It was….." she started to say.

"I know it wasn't what you expected," he said.

Sara looked at him, "I told you I love you and I meant it. Just because…"

"Because your world didn't explode?" he said, giggling.

Sara blushed, "Doesn't mean I am going to stop loving you. A relationship is not all about sex."

"Sara, I love you too and that is why I want to please you, to make you as happy as you did me," he told her.

Sara took his hand, "We love each other, that is all that matters. We have decided that we want a life together, the rest will happen later."

"I love you," he said, "Let me prove it."

Gil stood and took her hand and led her to the bedroom, slowly he undressed her, tenderly touching each inch of her exposed skin. Gently he lift her and lay her on the bed.

Gil smiled, "I'll do better this time, promise."

Sara smiled, he was already off to a better start.

Gil started at her forehead and worked his way down, kissing her, licking her, touching her, tasting her. He eased her to her back, kissing, licking and tasting up and down her spine, her neck and shoulders.

Gil eased her back onto her back, his lips went to her breasts, sucking first one then the other.

Sara's entire body was tingling with electricity, never had anything felt so beautiful.

Gil moved down, kissing as he went. He kissed her inner thighs softly. Then slowly he ran his tongue along them towards her womanhood, teasing it but not touch it. Just as tenderly he kissed just above her nub, softly playing in her pubic hair. Sara was to the point where she's squirming and moaning. Her head was spinning, each nerve on fire, she felt as if she may explode.

Gil moved his head between her legs, and position his lips and tongue directly over her nub. He licked and kissed her nub, softly and passionately. Next he slipped his tongue into her opening, moving his tongue in and out. Sara was panting hard, moaning deeply and calling his name, begging him to let her finish. But he was not done yet, there was so much more he wanted to do for her.

Gil moved beside her then he placed two fingers over her nub, and start to gently rub and tease. Rubbing it slowly from side to side, or up and down, as light and delicate as he could, just teasing it and play with it as if it were the delicate petals of a flower. As he was doing this he started sucking her nipple. Sara was squirming and loving it, her whole body was trembling. Gil moved his fingers into her opening, moving them in and out, firmly but slowly, teasing her inner walls.

Find her g-spot was easy, she was already swollen. Gil used a beckoning motion with his fingers, tease it, stimulate it.

Sara was squirming and breathing very heavily by now, thrashing from side to side. Gil moved between her legs just in time to catch her explosive climax, drinking everything she had to offer.

Gil eased himself above her, slowly he entered her. Sara gasped as his manhood filled her. His movements started out slow, soft tender kisses and caresses were exchanged.

"Now," Sara whispered, "Please."

She was close to her second climax and he was just a few thrusts from his release. Gil held himself just above her, pounding into her fast and hard. Sara wrapped her legs around him, encouraging him to keep up the pace. Sara exploded, her juices flooding his manhood. Gil called her name, pushed himself into her and released himself.

Completely exhausted he fell atop her, trembling uncontrollably.

Neither moved, their bodies seemed to fuse into one.

After a while Gil was able to ease off her and wrap her in his arms.

"Gil that was….incredible," she said, kissing his chest, "How….."

Gil smiled, "I've been reading."

THE END


End file.
